A German Rest Stop
by suzie2b
Summary: There's a new German stronghold in the middle of nowhere and the Rat Patrol are sent to do recon.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: WW2 was the last war to register official use of the English Longbow as a weapon of war.**

 **A German Rest Stop**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was 0500 hours. Troy and Moffitt were in Captain Boggs' office discussing the Rat Patrol's next mission.**

 **Boggs explained, "A German stronghold has popped up about fifty miles south of Arar. High Command wants you to go check it out. Size, population, weaponry, the whole thing."**

 **Troy asked, "It just 'popped up', captain?"**

" **Some of our Arab spotters say it's somewhat small and was built very quickly. It could be temporary, but we want to know what's going on."**

 **Moffitt shifted in his chair and said, "Arar? That's more than 100 miles into German territory, sir. That part of the desert is open and flat. It's not going to be easy to get there without being discovered."**

 **Boggs nodded. "So I've been told. High Command wants you to get in and out quietly. No guns. No explosions. The Germans can't know you've been there."**

 **Troy snorted, "They don't expect much, do they, sir. What do they want us to use to defend ourselves if we are caught … bows and arrows?"**

 **Boggs gave a slight smile. "As a matter-of-fact…" He got up and walked to a cupboard across the office as he said, "That's exactly what they want you to use."**

 **The two sergeants stood and turned as the captain opened the cupboard to reveal four longbows and quivers of arrows. They looked at each other incredulously, then back at Boggs, and Troy said, "They can't be serious, captain!"**

" **I'm afraid they're very serious, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt went to the cupboard and took one of the arrows to examine it. "Well, if we do have to shoot anyone, the Germans will think it was Arabs that did it. These markings identify with one of the desert tribes out there."**

 **Boggs said, "That's what we're hoping for. Supposedly there are at least two tribes that are known to attack the Germans at every opportunity."**

 **Troy said, "That's all well and good, captain, but what if we do get caught in the desert getting to the stronghold or back after we get the information?"**

" **High Command didn't mention that scenario, but as far as I'm concerned you do what you have to do to get the job done."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt were each carrying two of the bows and quivers. They entered the motor pool and started towards the jeeps where Hitch and Tully were waiting.**

 **Tully was leaning against one of the vehicles when he spotted the sergeants. "I wonder what Captain Boggs is sending us into this time?"**

 **Hitch turned to see Troy and Moffitt, and frowned curiously as he said, "What in the heck…"**

 **The privates watched the sergeants' approach, and when they were together, Troy said, "Before you ask, yes, we are expected to use these instead of our guns."**

" **You've got to be kidding."**

 **Moffitt smiled as he handed the weapons he held to Tully. "I'm afraid not. We're going out past Arar to investigate a new German stronghold."**

 **Tully took the two bows and quivers. "Arar? Isn't that pretty far into enemy held territory?"**

" **Yes it is."**

 **Hitch took the bows and arrows from Troy as he asked, "Why do we need these if it's just a recon mission?"**

 **Troy replied, "We'll give you the details along the way. Right now we have a long way to go, so let's shake it."**

 **Hitch and Tully stowed the weapons in the back of the jeeps before they slid in behind the wheels.**

 **##################**

 **At the end of the day, the Rat Patrol found a waterhole to hide in for the night. They were about twenty-five miles west of the town of Arar. They'd been lucky that day and didn't have any run-ins with German patrols. They had little hope that the next day would be so lucky.**

 **At midnight Troy went out to spell Tully on watch. The private turned to go, but then stopped and Troy asked, "What's wrong?"**

 **Tully turned back to face the sergeant and said, "I've never used a bow before, sarge."**

 **Troy said, "Don't worry about it. Moffitt can work with you before we go in. You'll be fine."**

 **Tully hesitated, then said, "If you say so."**

 **Troy smiled slightly in the dark. "I do. Now go get some rest."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning found Moffitt working with Tully while Troy went over the map and Hitch readied the jeeps.**

 **Tully chewed his bottom lip as he concentrated on what Moffitt told him and showed him using another bow. He put the notched end of the arrow on the bowstring and settled it across the bow.**

 **Moffitt said, "Now, when you pull the string back remember to turn your outstretched arm in a bit so you won't get hit when you release the arrow."**

 **Tully nodded as he held the bow and arrow up to take aim at the tree they were using for a target. He took aim as he pulled the bowstring back as far as he could. However, he forgot to turn his arm and the string raked it painfully … and the arrow missed the target. Tully let out a yelp and dropped the bow.**

 **Moffitt smiled sympathetically. "You won't forget that part of the lesson again now will you?"**

 **Tully sighed as he looked at the inches long red welt that was beginning to cover the inside of his forearm. "Nope."**

" **All right, let's try it again."**

 **Tully gave a nod as he retrieved the bow and another arrow. This time when he pulled the bowstring back he made sure his arm was turned. He let the arrow go and nicked the tree, making bark fly. It wasn't long before Tully could hit the tree and make the arrow stick.**

 **After about an hour's worth of steady practice, Troy wandered over to stand next to Moffitt. He stood there and watched Tully's slow, methodical moves as he readied to shoot. After his arrow again hit the tree, Troy said, "Looks like he's doing pretty good."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "He's a quick study. Just don't expect him to be a quick shot."**

 **Troy chuckled, then said, "Gather up your arrows, Tully. It's time to get going."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **They headed east towards Arar. Just as the town came into sight, they turned south to head for the German stronghold.**

 **##################**

 **The coordinates they'd been given weren't spot-on, but they managed to locate their target after a short search of the area.**

 **There wasn't much cover on the flat arid landscape—no trees or boulders. However, they did manage to find some scrub bushes that offered a place to hide as long as they stayed low and covered the jeeps. They were close enough to the stronghold to see it, but not so close that they would be readily spotted.**

 **The four Allies kept watch throughout the day. German patrols came and went. One even got within a half mile of their hiding place, but as long as the men of the Rat Patrol stayed still they weren't seen. The time passed with K-rations, water, naps, and little movement.**

 **Once the German patrols returned to base and the sun went down, they could move around freely and stretch their legs. At 2330 hours they strapped on the arrow filled quivers, gathered their bows, and anything else they might need, left all guns behind, then headed silently into the moonlit desert.**

 **When they reached the stronghold's outer wall on the north side, they knew from their daytime observations that there would be guards stationed only on each corner of the wall. They took up position between the guards, then used two grabbling hooks and ropes to scale the wall two at a time.**

 **It was just after midnight and the Allies knew the guards would have just changed, so they had time before anyone would come up to check on things. Troy and Hitch took one corner, Moffitt and Tully the other. Staying low and letting the darkness shield them, they got close enough to take out all four guards with arrows at one time. After making sure they were dead, they met up again and started their recon mission in earnest. The sergeants were going to headquarters while the privates would search out the motor pool, firepower, and supply depot.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt had seen the ghostly silhouette of headquarters from the wall. They moved quickly and quietly to cover the distance. The sergeants discovered the front door unlocked and went inside.**

 **As they looked around the dimly lit room, Moffitt whispered, "They seem to be a bit lacking where security is concerned."**

 **Troy said just as quietly, "This far behind their own lines I'm sure they aren't expecting company in the middle of the night. Go see what you can find. I'll watch the door."**

 **Moffitt nodded and retrieved a flashlight from a jacket pocket. He began to quickly go through any and all paperwork he found, taking pictures as he went with the small "spy" camera he'd brought along.**

 **##################**

 **With their bows at the ready Hitch and Tully made their way across the base and were silently glad that it wasn't a full sized base like the others they'd been on.**

 **They found the motor pool, which was dark and empty. Parked outside, on the perimeter of the motor pool, were a half dozen halftracks, one Panzer III tank, and two staff cars. However, upon further investigation Hitch and Tully found more barrels of fuel and oil then the Germans could ever use, along with spare parts for vehicles other than what they'd seen.**

 **Tully leaned in close and whispered, "Let's go find supply."**

 **Hitch nodded silently and followed his friend.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt searched every one of the offices in the two-story building. They didn't find a lot of information, but what they did find told them what they needed to know.**

 **As they started to leave, they heard the front door open and close. Then a light was clicked on before Troy and Moffitt heard footsteps coming up the staircase. Troy quickly looked around and decided to hide in the nearest office.**

 **Unfortunately, that was exactly where the German officer of the day was headed for.**

 **When the doorknob rattled, Troy and Moffitt ducked down behind the desk. The door opened and the overhead light came on. The sergeants were trapped.**

 **As soon as the door was shut, Troy stood and sent an arrow that hit the German in the chest, piercing his heart. He was dead as he hit the floor.**

 **Troy and Moffitt moved quickly to move the body, turn out the light, and leave the office. They carefully went down the stairs, but didn't see anyone else as they exited the building.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully located the supply depot. Tully used one of his master keys to unlock the door and they went inside. They found ammo and shells for just about any gun, mortar, or tank the Germans had. In another part of the building the privates found shelf after shelf of rations that were not packaged for the mess hall.**

 **When Hitch and Tully were done with their inventory, they left the building and locked the door. As they made their way back towards the stairs that would take them up onto the wall, they rounded a corner and were confronted by one of the few guards touring the base. Before he could give an alarm, Tully brought his loaded bow up and let the arrow fly. It hit the German guard in the forehead and he crumbled to the ground.**

 **Hitch whispered, "Good shot!"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Thanks, but I was aiming for his chest."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Let's get going."**

 **They didn't see anyone else as they approached the stairs and went up to wait for Troy and Moffitt.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried to meet their privates. They happened across the German Tully had killed, but didn't feel a need to stop to make sure he was dead.**

 **As the sergeants neared the staircase, they spotted a lone German guard sitting on the steps close to the bottom smoking a cigarette. They ducked around a corner and watched the guard for a minute. There didn't seem to be a choice as Troy looked at Moffitt and gave a nod.**

 **Moffitt readied his bow and stepped out, took aim, and let the arrow go. The German fell backwards to sprawl over the steps. He and Troy dragged the body out of sight and went up the stairs two at a time.**

 **On the wall, Troy and Moffitt squinted into the moonlit darkness to look for Hitch and Tully. Troy called softly, "Hitch! Tully!"**

 **A moment later the two privates stepped out of the shadows and Hitch asked quietly, "Any luck?"**

 **Troy said, "Yeah. How'd you two do?"**

" **We found out plenty."**

" **Then let's get out of here."**

 **The four Allies went to the ropes. Troy had Moffitt and Tully go down first. Then Troy dropped one of the grappling hooks and rope to the ground. As he turned to tell Hitch to get going, the private's bow was raised and an arrow flew. Troy spun around in time to see one last German fall dead. He turned back and signaled Hitch to head down the rope.**

 **Troy followed and at the bottom let Tully dislodge the second grappling hook to fall at his feet. He gathered up the rope while Hitch grabbed the other and they all headed back to the jeeps.**

 **They drove until they got to a wadi, where they could get some rest until morning. Then they would head back to Ras Tanura.**

 **##################**

 **Morning came and Hitch nudged Tully's foot with the toe of his boot.**

 **Tully opened his eyes with a sigh. "Time to go?"**

 **Hitch smiled and said, "Time for breakfast and paperwork."**

" **Paperwork?"**

" **Yeah. Troy wants us to write down everything we saw last night."**

 **Tully sat up and grabbed Hitch's offered hand as he got to his feet. He started to fold his blanket and asked, "What's for breakfast?"**

 **Hitch replied, "I opened a couple cans of ham, egg, and potatoes. Better get some while it's still hot." He held up the clipboard. "You can eat while I write."**

 **Tully grabbed a fork. "Everyone else eat?"**

 **Troy smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "It's all yours. When you two are done we'll get going."**

 **Tully picked up the pan of food and joined Hitch at the jeep. He set the pan on the hood and looked at his friend sitting in the passenger seat. Before he took a bite Tully said, "So, what've you got so far?"**

 **Hitch read off the few things he'd written down. Then they worked together to remember everything they saw while Tully ate.**

 **Fifteen minutes later Hitch and Tully had given their "paperwork" to Troy and started breaking camp.**

 **Moffitt, who had been on watch, noticed Hitch stowing their gear as Tully checked radiators and gas tanks. He headed down from the top of the wadi to join the others. Troy handed the paper to him and said, "I think we got it right."**

 **Moffitt looked over what Hitch had written, then said, "I would say so."**

 **Hitch and Tully walked over to where the sergeants were standing. Hitch asked, "Did you figure out what's going on?"**

" **Between what I photographed and what you two saw, our hunch seems to have been confirmed. It appears to be a way station."**

 **Tully said, "That means the Germans are planning something big if they need a place to resupply and take care of their vehicles."**

 **Troy nodded. "There haven't been any reports of activity in this sector in months and now this." He folded the paper and put it in his pocket as he said, "We'd better get this and the film to Captain Boggs. Maybe the Germans can be headed off before they can get started."**

 **##################**

 **When the Rat Patrol drove out of the wadi, they took the shortest route back to Allied territory. However, in the flat open desert, when a German scout column was spotted, it meant they'd been spotted as well.**

 **It would do no good to try to run and Troy and Moffitt climbed into the back to man the 50s. Seconds later the German column and the two American jeeps were going head to head. The 50s rattled as Hitch and Tully split to circle the Germans.**

 **Troy took out the driver of one halftrack along with the man using the mounted 30 caliber in the back. Three other Germans in the back ducked down with their rifles, but the heavy slugs of Troy's 50 pierced the side of the halftrack. There were no survivors.**

 **Moffitt and Tully took on another of the halftracks. Once Moffitt had the Germans ducking for cover, Tully floored it to get close enough to allow the sergeant to toss a grenade. Then he quickly turned the jeep away as it exploded.**

 **Hitch maneuvered around with one more halftrack on their tail as Troy stood on the jeep's hood to fire backwards. There was no mounted machine gun in this one—just four Germans armed with rifles and MP40 machine guns. Suddenly the halftrack's engine exploded, ending the chase.**

 **Moffitt took deadly aim at the back of a fourth halftrack while Tully swerved as bullets flew around them. Then the sergeant yelled, "Get up next to them!"**

 **Tully nodded, knowing what Moffitt had in mind. He sped up and broke off the chase to pull past the Germans. As the jeep flew by, Moffitt fired at the gas tank. There was an explosion as the heated slugs pierced the tank and a fireball rose as the gas fumes caught fire.**

 **There were two more German halftracks, but they had already turned and were running away. Troy decided it wasn't worth it to try to chase them down. After a few more miles, he called for a halt to check for damage.**

 **Moffitt noticed Tully holding his right arm. "Are you all right?"**

 **Tully said, "It's just a graze. I'll live."**

 **Troy was standing with Hitch and said, "He's been hit too … left arm."**

 **Hitch said, "I'll be okay. I didn't even notice it until we stopped."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "I'm sure you both will be fine. Just humor me and let me fix you both up while Troy keeps an eye on things."**

 **##################**

 **They spent one more night out in the desert before they arrived at their base the next day around noon. The jeeps were left in the motor pool and the four Allies walked together to headquarters with four bows and quivers of what was left of the arrows.**

 **Hitch and Tully put the weapons in the cupboard Moffitt directed them to. Troy put the undeveloped film on Captain Boggs' desk. "Moffitt got pictures of anything that looked important, sir." He then handed the captain a piece of paper and said, "That's what Tully and Hitch saw during their recon."**

 **Boggs looked over what Hitch had written as he asked, "Your opinion of this stronghold?"**

 **Moffitt said, "We believe it's intended to be a way station, sir."**

 **The captain looked from one sergeant to the other. "A way station? That means they're planning on something moving through the area."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Yes, captain, it does look that way."**

" **Well, I'll get everything off to High Command and let them decide what they want to do about it. I'd like to send a copy of your report as well."**

" **You'll have it this afternoon, sir. I'll get started on it as soon as Moffitt and I escort Hitchcock and Pettigrew to medical."**

 **Boggs looked at the privates standing behind their sergeants. "Nothing serious I trust?"**

 **Hitch said, "We both got grazed during a firefight, sir."**

" **A firefight? You were supposed to…"**

 **Moffitt interrupted, "Begging your pardon, captain. The firefight happened as we were returning to our lines."**

 **Troy added, "It was the day after we did the recon and miles from that stronghold, sir. The Germans shouldn't connect us with what happened there."**

 **Boggs noticed Tully rubbing his sore arm and said, "All right, we're done here. Get them to a doctor and get me that report ASAP."**

" **On our way, captain." Troy turned to his men and said, "Let's go."**

 **After they'd gotten to medical and Hitch and Tully were being taken care of, Troy left to start his report. Moffitt stayed behind to keep an eye on his friends.**

 **He watched as Dr. Baker and a nurse cleaned the wounds, and was glad there were no stitches needed.**

 **When the privates were bandaged again, the doctor said, "Take it easy for a couple of days. Aspirin for any pain should work. If not, come back and see me."**

 **Hitch and Tully were slipping their shirts on when Moffitt smiled and said, "Well, you've got at least two days off. What kind of plans will you be making?"**

 **Tully smiled tiredly. "Charley."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Daisy."**

 **Moffitt continued to smile. "So that means I can assure Troy that you'll both stay out of trouble?"**

 **Tully said, "You can count on it."**

 **Hitch added, "Charley and Daisy will keep us plenty busy."**

" **Yeah. Even if it's filing and such, they'll make sure we have something to do."**

 **Moffitt gave a satisfied nod and looked at his watch. "Good. Now, with luck you may find Charley and Daisy having lunch in the mess hall. I'm going to the barracks for a shower, a clean uniform, and to see if Troy needs help with that report."**


End file.
